1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electrical connectors and more particularly to an electrical connector comprising a FFC (flex flat cable), an electrical cable electrically connected to the FFC, and a protective plastic plate in front of the FFC.
2. Description of Related Art
Taiwan Patent Publication No. M348,367 (its corresponding patents being China Patent No. 201266719 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,815,459) entitled “Cable connector assembly having a spacer and a bracket” disclosed a cable connector assembly comprising an insulating housing defining a base portion and a mating portion; a plurality of contacts received in the insulating housing and arranged in a line transversely; a cable connected to the contacts electrically; a cover made of an insulating material and mating with the insulating housing. The cover is attached to the base portion of the insulating housing. The cover and the mating portion are located at the opposite sides of the base portion. A receiving space is defined by the insulating housing and the cover. One end of the cable and the contacts are received and connected electrically in the receiving space. One side of the cable connector assembly comprises a hole, and the cable extends out of the receiving space through the hole.
However, a number of drawbacks have been found in the '459 patent. For example, the insulating housing is shaped as an L in its side elevation, i.e., relatively high. Hence, it is not suitable for compact, short electronic devices. Moreover, the insulating housing is not resistant to shock when it is subjected to strong external force exerted thereupon.
Notwithstanding the prior art, the invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.